Letter to Hermione
by addict-writer
Summary: Ron writes a letter to Hermione on Christmas Eve, telling her about his thoughts on mythology and about how much he regrets leaving her and Harry. Set during Deathly Hallows when Ron has that fight with Harry. Prompts used: Mythology; Wonderland. FAGE 8: Soul Mates entry; written for Hismystic Muse. ONE SHOT.


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title:** Letter to Hermione

 **Written for:** Hismystic Muse

 **Written By:** addicted-to-romione-bedward

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Ron writes a letter to Hermione on Christmas Eve, telling her about his thoughts on mythology and about how much he regrets leaving her and Harry. Set during Deathly Hallows when Ron has that fight with Harry. Prompts used: Mythology; Wonderland. FAGE 8: Soul Mates entry; written for Hismystic Muse.

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www dot fanfiction dot net /community /FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

I'm posting on time! I was so worried I wouldn't be able to do it what with life being hell.

The title, as you probably guessed, is inspired by David Bowie's song...because yeah...I'm not over the shock of the fact that he's gone.

ffn went and messed with my story, of course. The first to line should be strikethrough...just so you know.

Thanks to m0tt0b33 for proofreading for me.

* * *

December 24th, 1997

Dear Hermione

Hello Hermione

Hermione,

I hope you and Harry are well.

If only you knew how much I regret leaving... I guess you'll never know.

Do you reckon we'd ever see each other again?

I wish I had one of those Time Turners, but that wouldn't be of much help. I have no idea how it works, but I'm sure it doesn't reverse such a huge mistake.

You were right (nothing new, huh?) about the locket making me think those dark thoughts. I had already been mad at myself for slowing us with my injury, then at Harry for not finding a solid lead to find these blasted things.

Anyway, I was thinking the other night of a tale you told me when we were still at Grimmauld Place.

I truly feel like in Wonderland...a very twisted version of your story. Of what you said Alice had only nice adventures, unlike us...unlike me.

I'm currently hiding in a creepy inn. I promise to pay somehow for my unwelcome and unknown presence.

Over the past few weeks, I've done a lot of thinking.

A few days after I was on my own, I came across a family. They had a little girl who was clutching a coloring book (with these unmoving pictures) and was asking her parents if dragons truly didn't exist. When she got the negative answer, she huffed, saying she'd still wait for her Prince Charming (I think you mentioned this person from Muggle tales) and if he didn't have to fight a dragon to come to her, he'd have to come on a flying horse.

My question is how many Muggle stories out there have magic elements of which they have no knowledge? They have no idea how dangerous some creatures are, even though they try to portray them as best as possible. Sometimes, they're so far off...

You must wonder how I know about Muggle stories...more than you told me. I hid in a library for a few days.

You told me about a tale of a mermaid. Well, I found it and read it.

Mermen sing and live underwater. That's about all they got right.

They are not beautiful. We never make "mythical creatures" out to look as nice as Muggles do. If they're scary or meant to be scary, we keep it that way.

You have that children's book. You know by now we don't hide how mean creatures look like.

And for that mermaid to be cursed to grow legs and breathe out of the water just to meet her love is plain stupid. Sometimes, I wonder where Muggles come up with such things.

Though, I'm curious how they come up with these story ideas. They must know something, must have heard something.

Maybe one of us let it slip about magical creatures, and they made them look nicer in their tales, not wanting to believe that such supposedly interesting creatures could be ugly and mean.

And don't get me started on dragons. I've looked through so many books about dragons, and none seemed relevant.

Dragons guarding princesses?!

At first I wondered if the dragon was under the Imperius Curse. Then comes one single man and kills the dragon with a sword. I get that they are called fairy tales, but it confuses the children...and I'm sure they grow up believing such insanity.

I remember how excited you were about Hagrid's dragon, then you realized what a vile creature it is. (Don't tell Hagrid I said that) I bet you had the same misleading belief about dragons.

And speaking of fairies. Small, cute creatures?

I haven't laughed so much in Merlin knows how long.

Remember the Doxies hiding in the curtains at Grimmauld Place? Where they cute?

Or the Pixies of your dear Lockhart?

Am I boring you with this wizard versus Muggle lecture?

Though, I am serious. Their version of mythology couldn't be more far off even if they tried.

I came across some books with werewolves and vampires. Well, it might be the only subject they seem to understand. Especially vampires.

I bet the author truly met one to be able to describe them so well.

Though, these aren't for children and maybe that's why there is so much gore between the pages.

I am sure you are surprised by the fact that I am talking about books. I do read, you know?

Especially when I'm bored and have nothing else to do.

Except maybe...think of you.

While being in that library, I thought of you so much. Stupidly, I hoped that if I thought of you long and hard enough, I'd find a lead back to you. All those Muggle books are making me crazy.

I keep thinking that there must be a way to get back to you and Harry.

If you were in my position (though, you'd never abandon us; you're more mature than that), you'd have returned to the place we camped within the minute without much trouble.

I tried to come back. I really tried, but I couldn't find the place.

There is not a moment of the day when I don't think about you two.

Are you all right?

Have you found a new Horcrux?

Are you thinking of me?

I hope you aren't too mad at my stupid act of leaving like a complete moron. I still can't believe what I said to Harry.

If we ever meet again, I won't be surprised if either of you refuse to look at me, let alone talk to me.

Christmas is here. My mum always said that miracles do happen on Christmas.

My miracle would be to find you and hug you and beg for your forgiveness.

Sometimes, I wonder if there is a way to heal this pain.

Do you suppose a Phoenix could mend a broken heart? Or can its tears only heal bleeding wounds?

Speaking of Phoenix, I read about it as well in one of those Muggle books. They had it pretty accurate, which makes me wonder if a wizard wrote that book, or maybe it was a Squib who saw too much.

I never thought I'd say this, but Dad is right. Muggles are fascinating.

Even though their concept of mythical creatures is so far off from the reality it's insane, they seem to understand more than they let on about the magic world.

Oh, and the tales about Leprechauns are hilarious. They do produce gold and they are Irish mascots, but just about that. These tales lack to inform people that the gold vanishes. Or maybe, they don't tell other people on purpose so they'd think these little people dressed in green can make you rich. Way to mislead people.

Another creature they've seen but can't believe it, or so I understand of what I found, is the largest known kelpie on Earth.

That would be the so-called Loch Ness Monster.

He loves to show off to Muggles, scaring them. I think I even heard you talking about such things that your parents read in the paper about it.

And...I'm sorry for reminding you of your parents. I bet you miss them. I promise to come with you and help you find them when this madness is over.

If I ever get back to you...

I've been thinking... There is a hidden meaning behind this Deluminator. Dumbledore knew why he left it to me. I wish I knew how to use it...apart from putting out lights.

It's a fascinating device, but I have a feeling it can do more than that.

You would have found its meaning by now, I bet.

Maybe you have something in one of your books. Though, being something that belonged to Dumbledore, I doubt it can be found in a textbook.

There is a reason why he left us all these objects, but so far none were helpful. Maybe only the sword, but we don't have it.

And even if we had it, how could we destroy the Horcrux inside the locket? Maybe Harry would have guessed.

Anyway, I think I'm wrapping up this insane letter.

I have talked about such crazy things; you must think I lost my mind.

Maybe I have.

I want you to know that I am trying hard to find where you two are hiding.

I wish I was with you tonight.

Did we ever spend a Christmas apart? Except your first year?

Uh, yeah...last year. Have I told you how sorry I am for hurting you that way with Lavender? I have no idea what was in my head when I went with it. And when I broke up, you welcomed me back being too forgiving with me.

Ever since that time in the hospital wing when I woke up with you next to me, I think something has changed.

Do you feel it too?

And since we left with Harry on this adventure, we have been growing closer and I know what I want to do when I see you again. If you'll accept me around you again after fleeing like a coward...

Do you ever think of me?

I promise you now that I will come back...one way or another.

And if it takes a lifetime to beg for your forgiveness, I will do it.

Yours,

Ron

PS: Happy Christmas!

PPS: Hermione, the most wicked thing happened! I heard your voice in the Deluminator! I'm coming to you.

* * *

 **I hope Hismystic Muse liked this.  
**

 **I will post the banner in the fb group.**

 **Let me know if you enjoy it. :)**


End file.
